The Puppy
by Oni's Insanity
Summary: Soul is put under a spell can Maka break it and when they break what will the side affect be?"
1. Chapter 1

Blair had heard Maka mentioned to Liz about a love of dogs and began to scheme.

Blair Stood in front of Soul bed with a dangerous smirk "Maka likes dogs let's see if she like this one, Pum pum pumpkin change." with that she left soul's room and went to the couch to sleep in her cat form.

Soul awoke early the next day going through his morning routine and paused at the fogged up mirror "I'm gonna kill that cat." resting on top of his head were a pair of dog ears as a tail wagged behind him.

Maka awoke to soul's screams she entered the bath room in one of soul's old shirts she rubbed her eyes "Soul what's wrong I heard you scream."

Soul's tail wagged uncontrollably "Woman are you blind?"

Maka frowned "Don't yell at me, I'm still half asleep now what's wrong?"

Soul sighed "Do you not see the tail and ears."

she squinted and stepped closer "very odd ." she rubbed the back of his now dog ear "it's so soft."

Soul made a content sound and leaned into her touch.

Maka took away her hand "soul are you okay?'

Soul made a dog like wine "why'd you stop."

Maka sighed "put on some clothes and meet me in the living room."

they left to their respective rooms and a five minutes later they sat in the living room on the couch in silence.

Maka smiled weakly "So Blair did this to you?"

Soul nodded tail drooping ears flat "yeah."

Maka smiled "you're not in trouble she is this is her fault."

Soul sat up "really bout I'm always in trouble."

Maka hugged him "you're not always in trouble Black stars always in trouble not you."

Soul's tail wagged happily as she hugged him.

Maka watched his tail "Soul your tails moving."

Soul rolled his eyes "and."

Maka grumbled "why?"

Soul smiled "I'm happy."

Maka smiled "you're happy when I hug you?"

Soul nodded against you shoulder.

Maka stood up leading him to the door "come on it's time for school."

Maka walked down the hall soul three steps behind tail and ears down as they whispered about him. they stepped up to their friends who stared at Soul.

Black Star laughed "I always knew me was your bitch but that's way too literal."

Tsubaki frowned "Black Star that was mean."

Black Star laughed "hang on a got one more does he like doggy style?"

Soul turned head down and walked away.

Maka growled "you idiot he has the emotional range of a puppy."

Black Star frowned "how do expect me to know that?"

Maka chopped him "I didn't that was why is going to tell you he spent a good part of the morning thinking this was his fault do you have any idea how hard it will be to make him feel better?"

Black Star wiggled his eye brows "Not very."

Maka sigh kicked him in the ribs and walked away "Idiot."


	2. Chapter 2

Soul sat on the roof scratching behind his hair "It's one thing to give ears and a tail but did she have to give me fleas?"

His ears twitched as the door opened behind Maka walked behind him and began scratching where he was before "Soul are you okay?"

Soul hung his head "I heard them the whispers they were either laughing at me or girls giggling about how adorable I looked now too many voices."

Maka sat next to him and moved his head to her should and began to stroke his ear "I got the lesson for day we can go home if you want."

Soul nodded against her shoulder his tail moving behind them "Please."

Maka stood helping Soul to stand "Come on then you're my ride."

Maka had given Soul the lesson for the day and now here they sat on the couch or Maka sat and soul was curl up asleep his head on maka's lap as she stroke his ear.

Maka frowned "I wish you could stay like this but that wouldn't be the real you I'll enjoy my puppy while I have him."

Soul looked up at Maka and smiled "I'm yours when did that happen?"

Maka became flustered "I didn't mean it like that."

Soul sat up at Maka's level "you see Maka you're forget one thing puppies need attention and they're territorial and protective of their master so even if there was someone else you can't see so I'm the only boy you'll be seeing until I find a way to turn back." he was an inch away from her now "And if I'm stuck like this wither you like it or not I'm making you my mate." he cupped her cheek "This is a preview." the kiss was soft and meaning full he smiled into when she didn't push him away and her hands moved up his chest and around his neck he smirked as he pulled away "I might have to stay like this you'll make a good mate."

Maka smiled "You know Soul it's not as threatening as you think."

Soul's ears flattened in confusion "How so?"

Maka smiled "I've always pondered the idea of being your mate."

Soul smiled as he rest his forehead against Maka "Oh really i might have to make you my mate before I'm back to normal?"

Maka smiled "And how would that be done Soul?"

Soul moved back down "not today Maka I don't know yet I'll tell you when I figure it out."


	3. Chapter 3

Soul POV

What the hell is wrong with me? One minute I want to just curl up next to Maka then the next I want to bend her over something. It's like all human thought are draining from my brains. It was odd this morning I spent a good hour trying to catch my tail. My ear felt like they were bleeding when Black Star visited earlier when did his voice became so damn loud. But what scared me happened a bit ago everything became either black or grey. I look up at the sound of the door."

Maka entered a second later "Soul I'm."

I had her pinned to the door before she could even finish her statement nuzzling my nose in the crook of her neck "I missed you."

Her hand was on my cheek as the other gently pushed me back "Soul can't breath."

I sit back in a crouch "Sorry."

I watch as she sit the bag on the ground inhuman curiously wouldn't allow me to look away " I got you something." I turned to the sound of a squeak in her hand was a squeak toy shaped like a hamburger.

I smirked as best I could "You know that won't work on me right?"

Maka shrugged squeaked it again and gave it a toss against my will my body followed until I caught and began to chew on it sitting on the floor where it fell.

Maka laughed from her place on the couch "that was adorable." she smiled "Soul bring it here come on."

I stood with the squeak toy still in my teeth walked over to the couch and stood in front of her.

Maka stood and gripped the squeak toy "give."I growled at her "Give it Soul or I'll chop you." the anger in her voice alone caused my jaw to open.

I drug myself to the couch and sit with my knees to my chest facing away from her.

Maka sat scratching my ear "Soul what's wrong?"

I frowned as I leaned into her hand making a sound of content "I made you mad."

"Come here." I moved closer on command "I'm not mad I was just playing, how was your day?"

I frown and leaned on her "I lost my ability to see colors and my hears getting stronger."

Maka smiled "Stein looking for a cure just hold out a little longer okay."

I nodded "Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

Soul's POV

I was napping on the couch when I felt it something was touching my belly. I open my eyes slow to see Maka standing above me a smile on her lips. Her smile is beautiful I wish I could see it more. Wait what is she doing? Why is my tail moving so fast? What is going on here?

I sat up and looked at her "Maka what are you doing?"

Maka smiled "Checking out a theory I had and it worked you do wiggle around like a puppy when I rub your belly."

Her hand moved south "Maka your hands going south."

Maka paused "Soul front tail."

I rose a brow at her "What?"

Maka backed away "Soul why the hell are you hard."

I jumped over the couch and ran to the bath to take a cold shower. Of all the time to get a hard on I'm such loser. I know I'm in love with her but why the hell did that happen normal I can control myself. What cause jumping her to become my first instinct. _"I wonder what else her hands do."_ I bashed my head in the shower wall. I shouldn't think like that. Leave the shower and put on some fresh when I returned to the living room I see Maka sitting in a state of shock "Maka are you okay."

I lean closer and realize she's whispering "I barely took him and he was that hard."

I snap my fingers in front of her face "Earth to Maka are you there come in?"

Maka blinked twice "Yeah I'm fine."

I hopped on the couch "Glad to know the awkward moments past."

Maka sat next me with a deep sigh "Let's never speak of I again."

I nod "Agreed."

Maka turned to the sound of the door opening "Blair."

Blair turns to face us "Yes what is it?"

Maka spoke calmly "Why'd you do this to Soul?"

Blair walked over and looked at me from head to toe "This isn't what I want to do at all."

Maka growled "What did you do?"

Blair back away "I kinda maybe put a wolf curse on him?"

Maka shot up "You did what?"

Blair inched closer to the window "The curse I put on him will make him more animalistic as it get's worse."

Maka eyes were a blaze "How do you fix it."

Blair sat on the window sill "I don't know." with that she jumped out the window."

Maka turned to face "Do you know what this means."

I looked at the ground "Yep I'm boned." I was promptly chopped for that statement.


	5. Chapter 5

Stein's POV

After hearing that Soul was put on a spell and discretion of what the spell had done my curiosity was at its peak. I made my way to the library and into the restricted area to look for the answer. After flipping through several books I found the answer. I couldn't hold back my smirk as I read the cure for what turned out to be the curse on Soul. I stood and made my way out to inform Maka of the results of my search.

I arrived at the residence that noticed the lacking of a cat soul in the area. I knocked slowly and noticed the sound of growling come from behind the door. The door opened slowly and Maka stood book in hand blood on the books spine. I assumed she had chopped her guard dog.

Maka spoke her voice giving a slight hint of anger "What is professor?"

I walked inside squeezing through the gap in the door "I found the cure to your problem."

Maka smiled "Really what is it?"

I let out a deep sigh "You ah might want to sit down for this."

I watch as she sat on the couch slowly Soul curling at her side head on her lap. I thought for a moment trying to find the right words. This would be an awkward conversation given that they are no older than seventeen. I found the right way the direct approach I hope spirit doesn't find out about this or he'd kill me.

I took a deep breath "He needs to take the innocence of his first love be it forced or willing the curse wasn't specific."

At this statement Maka froze and went pale as a ghost "You mean we have to?"

I nod "Unless you want him to take if from you I'd be prepared for it."

Soul looked like a dog who had been kicked "I can't I would never."

I frowned "you are fighting your primal instincts Soul I can see that your soul is conflicted one way or another this curse will be cured by you or the curse it's self."

I turn for the door to leave again leaving them sitting there in shock.


	6. Chapter 6

Maka's POV

I hope this cure works if it doesn't I'm killing Blair. I can't believe I doing this but it is for Soul. I can't just jump him but I will if I have to.

I sit up on my bed to confused to try to sleep any more. Thinking about this has kept me from sleeping. Why am I thinking about this so much? He's proven to me that time and time again that he isn't like papa. I don't think he'd just up and leave after I did it with him but a part of me of isn't sure how loyal to me he is. What am I saying? he almost died protecting me. Here I go again dredging up that memory.

Soul's POV

I can feel it she's crying again I don't know what to do anymore. My instincts are starting to win the battle. I shot up and clenched my fists. I don't want to force myself on her that's what my body wants and as long as I have control I will never do that.

I stand from my bed and make my way to Maka's room and find her sitting on the edge of her bed. I wonder what woke her or had she even been to sleep?

I sit next to her and pulled her close "Hey you okay?"

she leaned into my side "I don't know what to do I wanna break the curse and I know you won't leave but deep down a part of me isn't sure there's that fear that you'll get bored of me."

"We'll just have to see won't we?" That voice wasn't mine

She inched away "Soul what are you saying."

My body moved on its own pinning her to the bed "You heard me Maka I'll take you now and if I go I go but if I stay you will always be mine."

She shook beneath me "Soul stop this ,your scaring me."

Against my control my body moved and bit her earlobe "Are you sure it's fear you feel?"

Maka didn't speak but instead bit her bottom lip must likely to keep from screaming.

Maka's POV

I can't I fight back of course this is Soul I can't hurt him. What a minute where's his hand go? I let out a gasp. I found his hand or should I say fingers. My body arches on its own as his hands slithers beneath my shirt. I forced my eyes closed as he lick along my throat.

I felt cold steel as his hand became a blade and cut the buttons from my shirt "I resisted this too long."

His hands moved to my hips and moved down my legs I didn't have to look down to know he was striping me. He kisses me and takes my bottom lips between his teeth and smirks.

He smiles "You're being a good girl Maka but you're being awfully quite let's see if I can get some sound out of you."

I continue to keep my eyes closed not wanting to look him in the eye knowing that this thing his my partner. I feel something enter me and let a deep moan I and buck against it against my will. Suddenly the I feel like Soul trying to push me through the mattress beneath us. The moans that were coming from my lips turn into a silent scream as his lips met my throat leaving kisses until he reaches my lips were his tongue makes its way into my mouth. As our tongues dances He begins to fill me. When he releases me i bounce up slightly before my head hits the pillow beneath it. Soul follows his head on my chest.

I didn't have to see his frown to know it was there "I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

I grabbed him by the chin "No apologizing it needed to be done." I smile evilly "Now get up here bitch."

He gives a confused expression not knowing what to do.

I gave him a weak glare "Bitch did a stutter now get up here."

He moves up the bed and move closer resting my head on chest I lean up and kiss his cheek "Good puppy."

I was close to sleep when in moment it hit me _"I'm not on the pill and we just had sex what if he got me pregnant?"_


	7. Chapter 7

Stein's POV

Spirit is going to kill me for not telling him about Mr Eater's curse and worse the side affect of the cure. I just happen to leave off the side affect of the cure knowing they would see this as a mistake on their part.I can't let Spirit kill Eater that would end a double murder and we really don't need that. I have a feeling that Lord Death knows what's going that's why he hasn't call them to the death room as of late. I hope Maka enjoys the thought of her child having a tail and ears like Eater did before he was cured . I need to tell Marie about this if I don't and she finds out what happened to that toilet a year ago will happen to but ten times worse.

I'm going to tell Marie now she'll been having symptoms of her own pregnancy she's been staying in bed I have a felling the baby's going to be a weapon. I enter our room and she turns to look at me I must have woken her.

Her voice was quiet "Franken is something wrong?"

I sit next to her "What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room." She nods "Maka's going to have a child."

Apparently she's not as sick as I thought "Franken what did Soul do to her I'll smash him to bits."

I pull myself from the wall. And yep there's a dent of my shape in the wall. Just another Thursday in the Stein lab.

I held up my hands in befense "Marie it's not his fault it's the curse he was under it's the cure's side affect."

She sighs "Franken we need to tell spirit."

I freeze "We can't not yet sleep Marie you need to rest."

She yawns as she nods laying back down. I'll have to tell Spirit at some point or I could let them do that he'll be merciful with Maka in shot.


	8. Chapter 8

Maka's POV

I'm sitting on my bed knees huto

gged to my chest I'm hungry but afraid to eat. Nothing I get stays down a few times i haven't even had to eat anything. My entire body feels sore which would be normal but we haven't had any missions recently. I'm strangely tired that's what bothers me I used to be able to study until morning but now i get worn out just going to the kitchen. I know something's wrong and it has to do with that curse but what did it do to me?

Blair enters turning on the light making me cringe "Maka how are you feeling?"

"like i've been run on rainbows with unicorns,fantastic."

She sighs "The curse did this to you."

I shot up. Bad idea now I feel light headed "Answers now or I'll have soul take another soul!"

She hangs her head "You might want to sit down."

Good idea I'll do that right now.

She sits next to me taking a hold of my hand "The curse has how do I put it? As it's been called a curse cure there's a hundred percent chance you're having a baby."

I glare at her "What's gonna happen to the child?"

She laughs "Nothing bad will happen but it will look like Soul did under the curse."

I nod " Anything else?"

She frowns "You'll carry the baby for nine weeks not nine months."

I let myself fall back "So could this get any worse?"

She stands walking for the door "Just wait until your father finds out."

I'd forgotten about him this won't end well.


End file.
